shadowfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sonicrox14
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! [[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk) 03:42, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Hi its me Saphira3 hi ur on here too !?:)(Saphira3 04:28, 24 May 2009 (UTC)) Yeah, it's the second wiki I ever joined! I have Akamia to thank for that. I come here often to add some articles to this little wiki --Sonicrox14 04:34, 24 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Do you know anything about The Doctor? If you do, can you expand his article please? Thanks.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk) 04:11, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Sure, I'll do all I can! --Sonicrox14 04:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC)Sonicrox14 Hello, Long time no see! Hi, I was wondering if you could put me in your Fanfic on SNN. Details on my character can be found on my SNN Userpage and Skyler the Wasp's talk post titled: "I've got a fan character!", Thanks.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk) 03:41, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Hi, sure I'll put you in it! I'll let you know as soon as I get the chance, but right now I'm working on 3+ fanfic games with my friends, so keep in touch! --Sonicrox14 02:36, 25 April 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' I understand that, but this person that worries me has this IP that keeps changing, but all start with 58, and SLJ will also tell you the same. Where is he, anyway?--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 09:14, 1 May 2009 (UTC) OK :1) I'm not 'buddies' with SLJCOAAATR 1. In fact, when I first joined Sonic News Network, he tried to ban me, so I never will be. (meaning I have no idea where he is) :2) What's IP? --Sonicrox14 02:10, 2 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' IP is those random numbered accounts you were talking about on my talk page.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 04:45, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Ohhh ok now it makes sense --Sonicrox14 04:51, 2 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' I'm afraid I can't help you very much... I never read Sonic the Comic before. But I'll suggest that SLJ read #8 anyway. Also, I'll see if I can get my hands on a few copies of them.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 06:18, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Community Portal poll! There is a poll in the Community Portal now. Check it out sometime.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 03:51, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I just voted for this month. He was half-created through study of the echidna legends, so that's what I went with. --Sonicrox14 03:58, 14 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' RE:Question 1)A Rollback is a sort of wiki enforcer. 2)A Bureaucrat is a person in charge of making users Admins, Rollbacks, and other Bureaucrats. Before you ask, an Admin is a person that keeps order like Rollbacks and also are able to delete pages that need deleting. (of course you knew that, I just wanted to avoid the question, if one was coming ;).)--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 05:30, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Hi agaain Hi for the record my name is not Saphira(Saphira3 23:24, 23 May 2009 (UTC)) Signature How about I make a signature with your fanchar's name in it instead of have it at the back? It would be much easier than typing it at the back every time.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 02:28, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea! I just put up with it because I can type pretty fast. --Sonicrox14 02:52, 24 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' How do you like this one? If you think it needs work just tell me what I did wrong: [[User:Sonicrox14|'Shelly']] [[User talk:Sonicrox14|'Hedgehog']] ( ) If you like it, copy the coding and place it in your signature box, and check the box marked "Raw Signature" ("Custom Signature" with some wikis), and there, it's your signature!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 03:02, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks!!! --Sonicrox14 03:05, 24 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ( ' You're welcome. :)--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 03:09, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Admin status I heard you wanted to be an admin here. I'll give you the status, as you have proven to be a great help in many fields. Also... will you take the job of being in charge of the forums? I need them put to use.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 02:31, 26 May 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! You're a good friend, Akamia. I'd be honored to be put in charge of the forums. --Sonicrox14 03:39, 26 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' No problem. I've got faith in you ;).--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 04:09, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, and you might want to replace that "Rollbacks" category with the "Admins" one, to help indicate that you are one.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 04:13, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes and Categories Of course, my good friend: This wiki uses a new editor. You can go back to the old one with a button at the upper right corner called "Wikitext Source", this makes the way of adding categories that you're used to work. For infoboxes, the new editor has a pulldown menu for templates; An infobox is in there. After you get the infobox, you click on it's area in the new editor to edit it. Helpful? Yes or no. :D--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 05:26, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, thanks!!! --Sonicrox14 05:27, 26 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Dawn here ^_^ hey shell im also on this wiki! Dawn! Howdy! I'm glad to know you're here to contribute! This wiki needs a lot of help (though you probably guessed that already :P) anyways HI!!! --Sonicrox14 22:24, 28 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' ya wen i 1st came her there were only 20 articles, so ya we have 2 heip, well if u need me u no where 2 find me. ^_^ [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 17:39, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Okay Sockpuppetry is when you use two accounts and don't tell people about it, like, for example, someone uses one for vandalising or other, and the other one to do something else (also other). Helpful? Yes/No. :D--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 04:07, 31 May 2009 (UTC) 0_o Oh man is he in trouble... Thanks Akamia that's all I need to know :) --Sonicrox14 04:10, 31 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Your To-Do list I kinda beat you to making the Fandom Forums. Here they are, but they are currently empty XD!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 05:41, 9 June 2009 (UTC) LOL! Well, I'm glad someone started on them. Thank you! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Poll Hi! I saw it, and right now, we're tied XD!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 03:27, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah! Jezz vs. Shelly (who'd thought) P.S. I hope SLJ dosen't notice he hasn't got any votes yet, otherwise we may be feeling a few treamors around here... XD --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:31, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I guess I'll make both of us Featured User if we are still tied at the end... but who will interview us?--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 03:37, 11 June 2009 (UTC) We're good friends; if you win, I'll interview you, and if I win, you interview me! May the best hedgehog win :D --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:49, 11 June 2009 (UTC) New Forum Icon Can you change File:Forum new.gif to be an animated spinning Chaos Emerald (you can pick the color)? We need something more... Shadow-ish.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'''Akamia]] (Talk)( ) 05:36, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! My favorite color just happens to be green (as evidenced by Jezz XD)!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 21:41, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Cool! Mines is blue (I'm not sure why I made Shelly orange, though) --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:17, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Shelly, Kit here!--Kit the Cat 15:55, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hi, Kit! Glad you could come help us out. I'm sure Shadow will be very happy to see you here! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:02, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Silver's now a rival of mine. The rivalry that is is between me and Silver is like your rivalry with Shadow. *We bug each other *We fight alot *And the rivalry is between a hedgehog--Kit the Cat 03:40, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Shadow the Hedgehog 2 hi SonicRox,it's Sunny.Can one of my char.s be in the game too.i also have some suggestions.maybe all of the enemies from the other sonic games could team up.and it's up to Shadow to gather up allys and stop them.tell me how you think!see ya!--Sunny the Hedgehog 11:05, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Hi, Sonny! Sure, your fanchar can be in the game, but the suggestion you put is already the plot of another fangame I'm finishing. Which character do you want in the game? --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:13, 19 June 2009 (UTC) um...i dont really know.i dont want sunny in the game,but she should be since she is shad's sis.maybe lucane? or nightmare?--Sunny the Hedgehog 01:32, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I didnt get an invite:(--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 18:29, 24 June 2009 (UTC)